The present disclosure relates to an image processing device for an endoscope, an endoscope device, an image processing method of the image processing device for an endoscope, and an image processing program.
In the related art of a medical field, there is known an endoscope device for imaging a subject such as the inside of a living body using an imaging element to observe the subject (for example, refer to Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-000334 (FIG. 7)).
FIG. 12 is a diagram illustrating a configuration of an endoscope device 100 in the related art. Specifically, FIG. 12 is a diagram illustrating an example of a layout of an operating room for performing an operation using the endoscope device 100 in the related art.
As illustrated in FIG. 12, the endoscope device 100 (medical device) disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-000334 (FIG. 7) includes: an endoscope 101 that is inserted into a subject SB to capture a subject image; an imaging device 102 for an endoscope (camera head) that is detachably connected to an eyepiece part of the endoscope 101 and takes the subject image to generate a taken image; a control device 103 (video processor device) that processes the taken image taken by the imaging device 102 for an endoscope to generate a video signal; and a display device 104 (monitor device) that displays an observation image based on the video signal processed by the control device 103.
FIG. 12 illustrates a situation in which an assistant D3 inserts the endoscope 101 into the subject SB lying down in a recumbent position on a bed BD through one side of his/her flank, and a surgical operator D1 performs an operation on the subject SB using an electric scalpel device 202 while observing an observation image displayed on the display device 104.
As illustrated in FIG. 12, a plurality of tool tables 201, the electric scalpel device 202, an anesthetic device 203, a peripheral device 204, and the like are arranged around the bed BD in addition to the control device 103 and the display device 104. The surgical operator D1, an assistant D2, the assistant D3, a nurse D4, and an anesthesiologist D5 stand in a space around the bed BD avoiding the members 103, 104, and 201 to 204 described above.